starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Бластерная винтовка EE-4
Карабин EE-4 ( ), также известный как бластерная винтовка EE-4 ( ), была мощной моделью бластерного карабина средней дальности, которая была произведена Индустрии БласТех во время правления Галактической Империи. Более короткий и прочный ствол EE-4 позволял бластерной винтовке вести стрельбу более эффективно с близкого расстояния с помощью выстрелов, но за счет снижения точности стрельбы по сравнению с предшественником. Двуручный карабин EE-4 предпочитала Сана Старрос, охотник за головами и контрабандист, которая позже вступила в Альянс повстанцев. Старрос несколько раз пользовалась бластером, в том числе продавая световые мечи Дарта Атриуса в Градрике, в противостоянии Хану Соло в туманности Монсуа и спасении Люка Скайуокера на Нар Шаддаа. Описание Изготовленный компанией Индустрии БласТех, карабин/бластерная винтовка EE-4, была мощным бластером средней дальности. В то время как EE-3 фокусировалась на точности и дальности, EE-4 был создан, чтобы быть более эффективным на ближней дистанции и обладать превосходной скорострельностью благодаря более короткому и устойчивому стволу, который был разработан как гибрид винтовки и пистолета. С другой стороны, эти изменения вызвали снижение точности бластера по дальности и мощности охлаждения по сравнению с его предшественником. EE-4 состоял из короткого ствола с вентиляционными отверстиями и двумя вертикальными рукоятками, прикрепленными под ним, что позволяло владельцу держать оружие двумя руками. Одна из рукояток располагалась посередине винтовки, а другая — сзади, поскольку у бластера не было приклада, в отличие от предшественника. В дополнение к основному прицелу винтовки, который был визуально идентичен электронному прицелу EE-3, EE-4 был оснащен четырьмя меньшими прицелами, по два с каждой стороны от рамки оружия. Винтовка также содержала защиту от случайного нажатия курка. История Masse Goskey's weapons business Sometime between 19 ДБЯ and 10 ДБЯ, Masse Goskey, the proprietor of Masse Goskey's Arms Emporium and Explosives Mart in Мос-Эйсли Космопорт on the planet Татуин,Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам and his associate Эфант Мон bought some weaponry on the Спутник of Нар-Шаддаа, including an EE-4 carbine rifle that came at a price of 850 Кредитs. A complete inventory of the merchandise was recorded in a book that would eventually be known as the «Smuggler's Guide». According to Goskey's note in the book, all the weapons they picked up on Nar Shaddaa were illegal in sixty-six Секторs, compelling them to sell the arms to crime syndicates such as the Crymorah syndicate and the Чёрное солнце. Skirmish on Hradreek Карабинная винтовка EE-4 использовалась Саной Старрос, охотницей за головами и контрабандисткой, действовавшей во время правления Галактической Империи. Некоторое время спустя после битвы при Явине Старрос несла ее EE-4 в кобуре, когда она отправилась в Градрик, чтобы продать пару древних световых мечей, которыми когда-то владел ситх Дарт Атриус. Несмотря на то, что она пообещала их и Империи и инопланетному криминальному боссу в одно и то же время, Старрос поставил по одному световому мечу каждому из своих покупателей. Когда Дарт Вейдер понял обман контрабандистки, он приказал штурмовикам найти ее и другой световой меч. Вскоре после этого Вейдер сам обнаружил Старрос, которая выстрелила в лорда ситхов из карабина EE-4. Однако Вейдер отклонил бластерные выстрелы рукой, используя Силу. Старрос в конечном счете сбежала от лорда ситхов, активировав бомбу, спрятанную рядом с ним. Из-за того же взрыва Люк Скайуокер, который также по совпадению находился в Градрике для получения средств для Альянса повстанцев, потерял свою кредитную карту? и был разделенсо своим астромеханическим дроидом R2-D2. Вскоре после этого Старрос наткнулась на кредитный чип, лежащий на земле, и подняла его. Дроид напал на Сану, повалил на землю и забрал кредиты. Она пыталась попасть по R2-D2 с EE-4, но астромех сбежал. Охота на Хана Соло Позже, Сана Старрос начала искать Хана Соло, контрабандиста, который расстался с ней после грабежа, замаскированного под их «свадьбу». Поиски Старроса подошли к концу на неназванной планете возле туманности Монсуа, где Соло был на миссии по Восстанию вместе с принцессой Леей Органой. Используя ее EE-4, Старрос первоначально нарисовал бусинку? на обоих мятежниках, предупредил Имперцев требовать награду, выданную Органе, и вынудил Соло пойти с ней. Тем не менее, она изменила свое мнение, узнав, что Соло стал мятежником и что Империя также арестует его. Со звездолетом Саны, Вольт Кобра, трио сбежало от Имперских сил. Спасение Люка Скайуокера После потери Имперцев? Органа заключила сделку со Старрос, чтобы доставить их группу в Нар Шаддаа, чтобы спасти Люка Скайуокера, который был похищен криминальным лордом Хаттом Граккусом . К тому времени, как трио достигло дворца Граккуса, Скайуокер был вынужден сражаться на арене против существа-рогалика (я не могу это убрать. Слишком забавно), известного как Конго Дизембовелер. Столкнувшись со спасателем, Граккус активировал локальный электромагнитный импульс, который отключил ударный ошейник Конго, а также все находящиеся поблизости бластеры, в том числе EE-4 Саны, что делало ее неспособной стрелять в хищного зверя, когда он заряжал мятежников. Тем не менее, повстанцы успешно спасли Скайуокера, а Старрос позже присоединилась к Альянсу Повстанцев. За кулисами Карабинная винтовка EE-4 впервые появилась, хотя и неназванной, в комиксе Marvel 2015 года «Звездные войны 6: забастовки Скайуокера» (???), часть VI, написанном Джейсоном Аароном с искусством Джона Кассадея 16. Первоначально он был идентифицирован как бластерная винтовка EE-4 в видеоигре Star Wars Battlefront, как часть пакета расширения «Беспин», выпущенного в 2016 году, а позже в справочнике «Звездные войны: Руководство для контрабандистов», написанном Дэниелом Уоллесом в 2018 году. представил название карабина EE-4. В Star Wars Battlefront винтовку можно было разблокировать с помощью внутриигрового «Контракта Хатта» под названием «Наследие Саны», относящегося к Сане Старрос, которая владеет оружием в серии комиксов «Звездные войны» от Marvel. EE-4 также появился в продолжении игры 2017 года, Star Wars Battlefront II, как часть способности «проникновения» для класса специализированного солдата, такого как боевые дроиды безопасности, снайперы-клоны и разведчики Имперского отряда, а не как полноценный. окрыленный (?) вариант бластера. В обеих играх винтовка может использоваться солдатами всех фракций, включая Галактическую Республику, КНС, Галактическую Империю, Альянс повстанцев, Новую Республику, Первый Орден и Сопротивление. Появления * Star Wars Battlefront II * Star Wars Battlefront * «Звёздные войны: Ежегодник 4» * «Звёздные войны 6: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 8: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 9: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 12: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 42: Пепел Джеды, часть 5» Источники * «Star Wars Battlefront Companion» * * * «Рыцари судьбы» * «Звёздные войны: Женщины галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Справочник контрабандиста» Примечания и сноски Категория:Продукция «Индустрий БласТех» Категория:Бластерные винтовки